


Bon Vent !

by Edweis



Series: Fireblast [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edweis/pseuds/Edweis
Summary: Dadan lit another cigarette. She seemed to do that a lot nowadays, but who cared ? For once she could enjoy a moment in peace... Until the brat barged into her home that is.





	Bon Vent !

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, lighthearted and absolutely unpretentious but it wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is.  
> I always loved the Dadan-Ace dynamic, I hope I did it justice :)
> 
> See you at the end !

When Ace set a foot in the bandits' house this afternoon, he didn't expect to be welcomed by silence.

He took a step forward and glanced at the other rooms, but no one was in sight.

"You finally killed them or something ?"

"Too much a bother," came the tired reply.

Dadan was resting on the only armchair, puffing enough smoke to fill the room.

Ace merely raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you finally grew a backbone."

The glare she gave him would have sent any man running to their mother, but Ace only smiled.

"I sent them to hunting duty. I needed peace and quiet," she grunted, "which means I don't want you brats here either !"

"Oh come on," Ace smirked,"I know you won't show your ugly face tomorrow, so I wanted to say goodbye."

"Well, that's it. Get lost now !" Dadan growled.

He pulled a chair and sat in front of her.

"Don't be so sour, I actually brought something you'll like."

Dadan watched him put a bottle of sake on the table with a stink eye.

"You stole it from the cellar, right brat ?"

Ace shrugged while pouring two glasses, "Not my fault if you can't protect it."

"There is a lock !" She finally snapped.

Ace laughed at her face, surrounded by wild ginger hair, "As if that would stop me !"

She grumbled something under her breath that sound like "damn brats" but he only watched in amusement. Annoying Dadan had always been his favorite pass-time, now that he was leaving he certainly wouldn't miss his last chance.

"Where's Luffy ?" She suddenly asked, her eyes peeking from one side of the room to another, as if waiting for him to appear from the corner.

"Don't worry, he's with Makino."

"Good," she breathed a sigh of relief, "one less problem."

She lit another cigarette as Ace took a sip of his drink. Silence settle itself but none of them seemed to want to break it.

As Ace laid back on his chair, he couldn't help but notice the empty bottles lingering on the floor, their trail leading back to the old moth-eathen sofa which still hadn't collapsed to his most amazement.

What a charming place to live in.

"So you're dead set on leaving, right ?" Dadan finally asked in a grumble.

"What ? You're gonna miss me ?" he smirked.

"Not in your dreams !" She growled.

Once calm enough, Dadan heaved a sigh and then helped herself with another glass.

"You'll have a bounty."

"Yep."

"Garp will skin us alive."

"Yep !" Ace repeated, a little too enthusiastically.

She sent him a dark look. "You don't care at all, right ?"

He shrugged, "Sorry, but better you than me."

Dadan blanched at the thought, but contrary to Ace's expectations, didn't cry on the spot.

So she did grow a backbone.

"You realize he won't be the only one, right ?" she mumbled once she regained her composure, "there's no way the government's dogs will let you roam free."

"And I hope so !" he exclaimed, "That'd mean I made it big !" he finished in a breath, his eyes burning with a passion unbeknownst to her.

"Guess it's in your blood." she sighed.

Ace took his cue to leave.

"Well, if you don't have anything else to say, I have a brother to steal food from."

"Brat," Dadan grunted before he could make a move, "don't do anything stupid."

"Geez" he sent her a mocking smile, "you're starting to sound like a responsible adult, I'm worried."

Dadan didn't take the bait and gave him a warning look. "I know you never listen, but I'm serious Ace."

"Don't worry" he waved a hand, "I have everything under control." He quickly emptied his glass, shot one last look at Dadan and jumped on his feet.

Ace was almost at the door when he suddenly turned around, a more serious look on his face.

"Hey old hag. I know Luffy's grown up and can take care of himself but... he's an idiot."

"That's putting it mildly." She muttered.

"So," as if he wasn't interrupted, "can you keep him from getting himself killed ?"

Dadan snorted. "Don't you think I have better things to do ?"

Ace was already outside, when he answered, a wide grin gracing his lips. "Drowning yourself into booze you mean ?"

"Get lost !" She barked, but it was too late, as she could only see Ace's back, his sight set on some invisible point, ready to turn the world upside down.

With a sigh, Dadan sat down again, another cigarette already in her mouth before she emptied the bottle in one go.

 _Damn brat_.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Ace left a letter in the canon, something I totally believe matches his personality but honestly, after 17 years living together they can have a civil conversation, don't you think ? It's so fun writing their interaction !
> 
> As for the title, "Bon vent" is the French equivalent of Good riddance. So why not keep it in English ? Well you see, it's literal translation is "Good wind"... I couldn't let it pass, right ?
> 
> Even if it's much, I would greatly appreciate it if you leave a review !


End file.
